Derek Morgan (actor)
Disambiguation: This page is about the actor. For the main character, see Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan is an American actor best known for his roles on For the People and Joan of Arcadia. Biography Morgan grew up in the Spanish community of New York City's Harlem neighborhood. When he was still young, he spent his summers acting roles in stock theatre. While attending Benjamin Franklin High School, Morgan started acting in the episodic radio show Compositions Live, which aired on WBAI Pacifica Radio. This stint kept him out of trouble in school and on the streets and kept him focused. As an adult, Morgan graduated from California State University at Fullerton with a bachelors degree in acting. He made his professional acting debut in a Chicago production of the love-rock musical Hair. A talent agent spotted his standout performance and subsequently began booking a series of small roles and directing opportunities for Morgan. He eventually directed a production of Hair in Houston, Texas, which was met with favorable reviews. His theater experience also includes working as co-director for the gospel musical Calling All Saints, which was presented at the Wiltern Theater in Los Angeles, California. Morgan later received his breakthrough role as Thomas Gibson on the Lifetime-produced series For The People. His performance was heralded for his charisma and unique presence on television. He later appeared on the TV series Joan of Arcadia, which allowed him to costar with some of the acting industry's best actors and directors. Later on, Morgan landed a lead performance in the critically acclaimed theatrical production of Black Olive, which was held in Los Angeles. His performance led to his NAACP Theatre Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor. On Criminal Minds Morgan portrayed Captain Beau Hallendale in the Season Eleven episode "'Til Death Do Us Part". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "'Til Death Do Us Part" (2015) TV episode - Captain Beau Hallendale *Found in Time (2012) as RJ *Gun Hill (2011) as Edgar *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) as Fire Captain *Thief (2006) as Jesse Lee (TV miniseries, 2 episodes, credited as Khalfani) *Pizza My Heart (2005) as Rouzan (credited as Khalfani Morgan) *Heartless (2005) as Detective Kantrow (credited as Khalfani Morgan) *Searching for David's Heart (2004) as Mr. Pawling (credited as Khalfani Morgan) *Joan of Arcadia (2003-2004) as Roy Roebuck (12 episodes) *Reflections: A Story of Redemption (2004) as Sebastian (short, credited as Khalfani Morgan) *Judging Amy (2003) as Steven Menard *For the People (2002-2003) as Thomas Gibson (11 episodes) *So Little Time (2002) as Detective (credited as Derrick Morgan) *Game Day (2000) as Platoon Sergeant (credited as Derrick Morgan) *A Walk in the Park (1999) as Closer *Never Been Kissed (1999) as Armcast Henson (credited as Derrick Morgan) *Wag the Dog (1997) as CIA Agent (credited as Derrick Morgan) *Pacific Blue (1997) as Ben "Wishbone" Collins (credited as Derrick Morgan) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *In addition to sharing the same name as Derek Morgan, a main character of Criminal Minds, Morgan portrayed a character named Thomas Gibson in For the People, who shares the same name as Thomas Gibson (the actor who portrays Aaron Hotchner, another Criminal Minds main character). In further addition, Morgan had a recurring role on Joan of Arcadia, which cast Joe Mantegna (the actor who portrays David Rossi, yet another Criminal Minds main character, and the director of the episode Morgan appears in) as a series regular. Category:Real People Category:Actors